<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sacrifice by Nuttyasasquirrel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039175">Sacrifice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuttyasasquirrel/pseuds/Nuttyasasquirrel'>Nuttyasasquirrel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Berserk (Anime &amp; Manga), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Crossover, Death, F/F, Gore, Hurt No Comfort, Murder, Rape, Violence, WTF am I writing?, this has it all, this is going to get dark, will add more tags as this goes on</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:49:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuttyasasquirrel/pseuds/Nuttyasasquirrel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In this world, is the destiny of man controlled by some trascendental entity or law? Is it like the hand of god hovering above? At least it is true... that Catra is a very bad kitty.</p><p>The She-ra/Berserk crossover that literally no one asked for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Catra &amp; Terrible Decisions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sacrifice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So yeah, this is a thing...</p><p>I don't know when I first thought up the premise. There was a lot of hypothesizing before season 3 that Catra was going to go bonkers and start backing stabbing her "allies." Enough that I began to wonder whether or not she would go full Griffith.</p><p>"But Nutty, aren't you giving away the plot by telling us this?" Yeah I am. And if you are reading this then you saw the tags. You already know what's going to happen. </p><p>This is an ode from a Berserk fan to the She-Ra fandom.</p><p>I'm going to hurt you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Behelit. Those who wear it are destined to hold the world in their grasp in return for their own flesh and blood.”</em>
</p><p>Those were Shadow Weaver’s last words to Catra. </p><p>She had found the pendant while clearing out the sorceress’s room, buried beneath Adora’s baby pictures and other articles of trash. It was a grotesque thing, resembling a blood-stained egg carved into the likeness of a misshapen face. </p><p> At the time, she had half a mind to chuck it. Nothing good ever came from magic. </p><p>The axe fell, and with it, Shadow Weaver’s head. </p><p>“This is the fate of traitors.” Hordak’s voice boomed. The execution was being broadcast live throughout the fright zone. “Know this and do not stray. If you do, I will render you the same service.” </p><p>Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. How could one man say so much yet hear so little? Did he ever listen?</p><p>Catra grit her teeth. </p><p>Shadow Weaver had still been useful! There must have been SOMETHING else she knew, some other piece of information or confession buried deep within that shriveled up heart.  </p><p>Yet there had never been any room in it for her. </p><p>Catra had tried everything. She had begged, she had threatened Adora, she had even offered to send Shadow Weaver to Beast Island. Yet NOTHING had worked!</p><p> Still, she should have tried harder. If only for herself. </p><p>Not that it mattered anymore. Little, if anything, mattered right now.</p><p>Part of her dream was dead. </p><p>“I never get to win”</p><p>A gentle pressure on her shoulder -- Scorpia.  </p><p>“Catra, are you okay?” </p><p>Okay? Did she look OKAY?!  </p><p> No, Catra doubted she would ever be okay again. Her world was coming apart. She was coming apart. 

</p><p> Tearing herself from Scorpia’s grip, Catra stormed out of the execution chamber. Decorum and Hordak’s speech be damned. </p><p>She sought the safety of her bed. Plucking the Behelit from its place on the nightstand, she dove beneath the covers </p><p>Hers was a world of smell. If Adora leaving had been any indication, it would not be long before Shadow Weaver’s scent faded. Soon, this strange little rock would be her only memento of the mother whose love she had never known.</p><p>Other than scars, of course. <br/>
 <br/>
<em>“Because you remind me of myself.”</em></p><p> But in the end, it never mattered how hard she fought. The world just pushed her right back down to the bottom. </p><p>When would she get to win? </p><p>Where was her love? </p><p>
  <em> “Nothing really bad can happen as long as we have each other.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Fuck you, Adora.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Sleep was long coming... and fraught with nightmares. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Some all too real. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Catra really needs to put her grasses on. Let me know what you think in the comments! </p><p>I do not own:<br/>She-Ra<br/>Berserk<br/>Warhammer 40k</p><p>Update: Several edits to make things flow better. You’d think I would proofread better at 5:45 AM :|</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>